


Year

by Runie (Runic)



Series: "We Do Not Work at a Strip Club" [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Intersex Loki, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could not possibly have already been together for an entire year. It just didn’t seem possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year

**Author's Note:**

> Another short addition. There are a couple more short ones setting up for the next long one, but I hope you guys enjoy these ones.

“Thor, is there a reason you left me alone in the car at four in the morning?”

Thor’s smile immediately drops as his whole demeanor deflates. He holds up the two coffees as both a weak explanation and flimsy excuse.

“You left me asleep in the car so that you could get crappy coffee?” Loki asks, an accusing bite to his tone. “At four in the morning?”

“Well, I thought we’d celebrate.”

“With bad coffee?”

That soft smile comes back to Thor’s face. Loki feels a flash of annoyance because he knows whatever happens next, he is going to forgive Thor. “We had our first date here one year ago.”

Loki, for the first time in his life, experiences what it is like to be shocked into unthinking. Thor turns on the car and pulls out of the parking spot before Loki responds. “That is not possible.”

It is. Loki has been at _Valhalla_ for a year now, and they had gone on their first date after the bar had closed. It just didn’t seem possible that so much time had passed. It was absolutely mind boggling. None of Loki’s relationships had even come close to lasting so long.

Thor, still with that stupid smile on his face, leans over to kiss Loki’s cheek when they reach a stop light. “Happy anniversary, Loki.”

“This isn’t possible.”

/

Loki stretches before leaning against Thor’s side. “As interesting as sex on the stairs is, it’s going to have to be an occasional thing. My knees are bruised to hell and back.”

Thor’s large hand immediately travels down Loki’s leg and begins to massage Loki’s knee. “My poor Loki.”

Loki practically preens as Thor nuzzles against his neck. He loves how much attention Thor showers on him when they have sex. It removes any doubt in Thor’s attention that still tries from time to time to creep into his mind.

Loki shifts so that Thor has easier access to his knees. “So, what else do you have planned for our anniversary?” There is an unspoken agreement between them not to acknowledge the fact that Loki completely forgot about it in the first place.

“Well, first we’re going to sleep, because we both need it. Second, sex. Third, more sex. Perhaps more sex after that, if you’re up for it. Then I am going to attempt to make you lunch while you look over my shoulder telling me how I’m doing it wrong.”

Loki laughs, feeling relaxed and content. “I think I can manage all that.”

“After that,” Thor continues, “we’re not going into work since Valkyrie and Hogun are covering for us this whole weekend. Instead, we’re going to pick up Sleip from your parents’ and go out to dinner. And then tomorrow, after morning sex of course-”

“Of course,” Loki agrees.

“I thought, since we’ve never really had time to do so before now, we’d take Sleip to the Vafthrudnir Museum.”

“The science museum? Sleip has been asking to go there for forever now.” Loki rolls over, throwing an arm over Thor’s chest. “He’s going to love you forever for this.”

The Vafthrudnir Museum is one place every child wanted to go to at some point. It makes no attempt to hide that its goal is to teach children, but it is so much fun no one has ever protested. There are exhibits on engineering, biology, chemistry, and natural science, all designed to promote critical thinking.

 Thor smiles and kisses Loki’s nose. “And it’s the week before spring break, so it shouldn’t be that crowded.”

There is a strain in Thor’s voice that makes Loki hug him close. “Thor.”

Thor’s fingers comb through Loki’s hair as he makes an inquisitive noise. It feels wonderful, and all Loki wants to do is lean into it, but he refuses to allow himself to be distracted right now.

“I’m only going back to Finland for a few days. That’s all. You know I’m coming back.”

Thor sighs heavily. “I know.”

“That did not sound convincing.” Loki stares down at Thor for a long moment before he too sighs and flops back down against his boyfriend. “Sleip and I are only going to be in Finland for five days. That’s five days you’ll have all to yourself.”

“I have no idea what I’m going to do,” Thor admits. “You are coming back though?”

Loki scoffs, trying to make light of the strange tug on his heart. “You don’t get rid of me that easily.”

“I don’t ever want to be without you, Loki.”

Loki takes a deep, ragged breath. He had long ago accepted that Thor loved him, that he wasn’t just being used, but hearing such confessions so suddenly still took him by surprise. He flops back down against Thor and curls up against his side. “Go to sleep, oaf.”

Thor chuckles, wrapping an arm around Loki to hold him close.  “I love you, Loki.”

“I love you too, oaf; although I have no idea why.”


End file.
